This invention relates to a regenerable activated bauxite adsorbent alkali monitor probe for field applications to provide reliable measurement of alkali-vapor concentration in combustion gas with special emphasis on pressurized fluidized-bed combustion (PFBC) off-gas. More particularly, the invention relates to the development of a easily regenerable bauxite adsorbent for use in a method to accurately determine the alkali-vapor content of PFBC off-gases and the construction of a probe with particular emphasis being directed to a coil-like construction that allows the regenerable activated bauxite to be inserted directly into the PFBC exhaust duct.
Pressurized fluidized bed combustion techniques are under development by Argonne National laboratory and other organizations for the combustion of coal and other fuels at high pressure to produce a gas stream for use in gas turbines. Alkali vapor is usually produced in the combustion and gasification processes for coal and if not removed prior to being fed to the turbine can cause harmful effects in the turbine Thus, it is important that alkali-vapor concentration in the PFBC off-gas be reliably monitored to avoid hot corrosion of turbine hardware. The typical continuous alkali analyzer currently in use requires a lengthy stainless steel sampling line that has been demonstrated to react with alkali vapor and significantly interfere with the accuracy in the measurement of the alkali vapor of the exhaust gases. The present invention provides for a regenerable activated bauxite adsorber alkali monitor to be employed as an alternative to the on-line alkali analyzer, and the development of a regenerable activated bauxite for use as an adsorbent.